Iormu
Iormu is a Jormungand that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance Personality She fears thunder and cats. Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Jormungand Physiology': **'Largest Lamia Breed': **'Cold Blooded': Because she is reptilian, she is a poikilotherm. If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate. **'Skin Shedding': At certain periods in her life, like a normal snake, she will shed the skin on her tail, which according to her is more embarrassing than being seen naked. **'Snake Tail': Her most noticeable trait, her tail, is a very strong and dexterous part of her body. It is strong enough to crush metal pipes without her noticing. She can also coil up her tail and use it as a spring to launch herself great distances. ***'Erogenous zone': The tip of her tail is shown to be a very sensitive erogenous zone to the point that touching it repeatedly can cause her to orgasm. **'Taste Buds': As carnivores, lamia have twenty times less the number of taste buds as omnivores (e.g. humans), while omnivores generally have half as many taste buds as herbivores (e.g. Centaurs). **'Tongue': As an evolutionary fall-back to their snake-origins, a Lamia's tongue is very long in length and has a naturally "forked" tip. Like a snake, the tip of a Lamia's tongue possesses the Jacobson's organ, a sensory organ that allows a Lamia to detect smells in the air. ***This tongue is also prehensile to a degree, just like a human's; and like snakes, lamia may stick out their tongues as a result of delicious smells in the air. **'Hair': A lamia's hair and scale colour seem to correspond to each other (green scales with green hair, pink scales with pink hair, etc). **'Sensory Organ': Lamias posses a sensory organ similar to pitvipers that allows them to see heat signatures. With it, they can follow the heat signature of their prey even in the dark. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} Plot Zoological Classification The Jormungand ''(or Midgardsormr)'' is an aquatic Lamia subspecies that appears prominently in Norse-Germanic Mythology. Said to be born from the giantess Angrboda and the trickster god Loki. The god Odin took Loki's three children (Fenrir, Hel, and Jormungandr) and tossed Jormungandr into the great ocean that encircled Midgard. In the depths, Jormungandr grew to gargantuan size and became embroiled in a rivalry with the god Thor. On Ragnarok (the final battle at the end of the world), Thor and Jormungandr are destined to kill each other. Trivia *Her name is the beginning of Jormungand with the 'J' switched for an 'I'. *Jormungandr is the famous "Midgard Serpent" from the Norse-Germanic Mythology. *Her fear of cats is based on Freya, the Norse-Germanic goddess of Beauty and War to whom cats were considered sacred. *Her fear of thunder is based on the events of Ragnarok where Jormungandr and the god Thor kill each other. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:High Rare MonMusu Category:Monsters